Always Attract
by gcfunk
Summary: It was inevitable that they'd end up together, really. It was inevitable that they'd fall apart. Opposites always attract.


_**A/N: Ok. So this is my first fanfiction. Well not really, I wrote several a few years ago but they're all on paper and they're crap honestly. But this one is based off of one my FAVORITE songs, Always Attract by You Me At Six. Go listen to it. Go. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. If I was, Dramion would be canon. Also, I don't own the lyrics, they belong to You Me At Six.**  
_

* * *

_if it hurts this much_

_then it must be love_

_and it's a lottery_

_I can't wait to draw your name_

Draco took a sip from his coffee, grimacing at its bitter taste. He set it down on the table and sighed. He was never good at making coffee, not like she was. Thinking about her sent a sharp jolt though his body, as if he were being shocked. He winced slightly and reached for the _Daily Prophet_.

He scanned the first few pages, his eyes barely focusing on the words. He stopped momentarily on the Quidditch section, and then tossed the paper aside. He overestimated the toss and the paper went sliding off the table, landing on the floor.

Alone

Alone

Alone

The word wound itself around his mind, echoing through his brain, day after day, week after week.

Pain

Pain

Pain

How different were they, really? Draco's head was pounding, and he lashed out his arm in frustration. His arm made contact with the abandoned coffee mug and it knocked over, hot coffee pooling across the table. He stared blankly at the coffee, then at his wand, which was lying a few feet away. He gritted his teeth and abruptly stood up, storming off to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Slowly, the coffee dripped, dripped, dripped to the floor, leaving an ugly brown stain on the clean white rug. Not that Draco would care.

She was gone.

_I'm trying to get to you_

_Time isn't on my side_

_If the truth's the worst I could do_

_Then I guess that I have lied_

Draco was torn. He sat at his desk, staring at the large pile of letters. The pile grew every other day. They were all addressed to the same person, and they always returned, unopened and unanswered. Draco clenched and unclenched his fists, over and over. Another surge of anger took a hold of him and he grabbed the lot and threw them forcefully into the rubbish bin. Several of them didn't make it, and fluttered slowly to the ground, littering the area around the bin.

He glanced around the room, searching for his wand, intending to set fire to the letters. He sighed when he remembered that it was sitting out in the other room, along with spilled coffee that was probably ruining the table. Draco ran a hand through his hair and turned to face the window. It overlooked a muggle street. She had chosen the place, and he couldn't care less where it was as long as he was with her.

The street below was full of innocent, happy people, getting on with their lives. There was a little girl, jumping over all the cracks in the pavement, but trying to keep up with her mother as well. There was an old man whistling a cheerful tune, strolling along with his hands in his pockets. And, a young couple walked merrily along, hand in hand, laughing. Another jolt of pain stabbed Draco in the stomach like a knife. He turned away from the window and sat on the edge of their—_his_ bed.

His heart pounded loudly in his chest, and he looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror. Jesus, was that really him? His hair was messy and all over the place. The circles under his eyes made him look like a raccoon. He was almost motivated enough to grab a comb for his hair, but… why? There was no point anymore. No point.

A noise outside his apartment door startled him to a standing position, and his heart soared. It's her, she's come back, and she's forgiven him—

_Don't lie to yourself… _a nasty voice spoke in the back of his head. Lying. Probably the only thing Draco was good at. At least, that's what she had said…

_Keeping me awake_

_It's been like this now for days_

_My heart is out at sea_

_My head all over the place_

With his body lazed across the couch, Draco twirled his wand. He was hardly paying attention to the program on the television (why did he keep the damned muggle contraption in the first place?).

He was tired enough to sleep, but he was smarter than that. What if she came back, and he wasn't awake to greet her? But slowly, despite his best efforts, Draco drifted away into the world of sleep…

He was in a boat. _They_ were in a boat. He felt himself tremble with excitement as he watched her. She was beautiful, even from behind. She was standing at the bow of the boat, holding on to the railing. Her bushy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a white dress that flowed around her with the breeze. Draco took a step towards her, begging her to turn around. He needed to see her face, needed this to be real.

She slowly started to turn towards him, and the grin on his face grew wider. She faced him completely now. The way the sun hit her hair made it look as if it were embedded with thousands of tiny diamonds. She started to walk towards him, but slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him, placing a finger on his lips. She opened her mouth to say something.

_"I can't forgive you, Draco…" _

Draco awoke with a start and almost fell off the couch. Cursing under his breath, he reached for the remote and turned off the television. He sat up and stretched, his back cracking loudly. _What comes next?_ He sat there, gazing off into space. _Oh, right, shower…_

He practically dragged his limp body into the bathroom. He took his time getting undressed; taking notice of how much weight he'd lost… When he finally stepped into the shower, he didn't even notice that the hot water was scalding his skin.

By the time he made his way to their bed, (_his bed!) _his skin was red and raw, yet all Draco seemed to care about was the tiny cracks in the ceiling above him. And that was his routine, day after day after day.

_I'm losing sense of time_

_And everything tastes the same_

_I'll be home in a day_

_I fear that's a month too late_

When Draco awoke, he had no idea what time it was. Not surprising, really. He never knew what time it was anymore. He just used his window to determine whether or not it was time to go to bed.

He recognized the sound of rain beating on the windows, mocking his sorrow. Draco scowled and got up out of bed.

Food, food… it had lost its taste. Draco was never hungry these days, and on the rare occasion that he was, his appetite was ruined because of his mediocre cooking. Who wants to eat something tastes like cardboard? Certainly not him. On this particular morning however, his stomach grumbled loudly at him. Draco walked to the kitchen in a near zombie like state, his feet acting on their own accord.

He stared at the contents of the fridge for what like an hour, but he decided not to cook. Instead, he grabbed a loaf of bread and took a bite right out of the end. It was stale, yay. Draco tossed it into the garbage.

A photograph on the counter caught his eye. It was his mother and him, an old photo taken back before his third year at Hogwarts. Why was it out on the counter? Draco shrugged it off and returned his focus to the woman in the picture, smiling for the first time in a long time.

He opened a drawer next to him and rifled through it, searching for something. He pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pen, and hunched over the counter, scribbling away on the paper.

_Mother,_

_ I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm coming home tomorrow. Looking forward to seeing you._

_ Draco_

It was messy and written on the back of a Chinese takeout menu, but did it matter? Draco was going home.

_That night I slept on your side of the bed _

_So it was ready when you got home_

Draco looked around their—_**his **_apartment and it finally dawned on him how dirty the place had become. He grabbed his wand, gripping it tightly in his hand, and he cleaned.

Cleaned

Cleaned

Cleaned

The place was spotless when he'd finished. Ever surface shined, free of dust and old parchment. The coffee stain was no longer visible in the rug. The windows were so clear; one might think they weren't there at all. Draco collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. He was exhausted. Granted, it had only taken a few minutes with his wand, but everything tired him out these days. He finally felt productive, and it was nice to have his mind off her.

But, when bedtime rolled around, Draco was just as miserable as before. Tonight, he decided he'd sleep on her side of the bed, just in case she came back. She wouldn't want her bed to feel all cold, right? He breathed in the scent of her pillow, because a tiny hint of vanilla perfume still lingered in the fabric. Maybe he could actually sleep soundly tonight.

_We're like noughts and crosses in that_

_Opposites, always attract_

As Draco tried to fall asleep, his mind began to wander.

_ He ran his hand through her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. She smiled up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. Her skin felt warm where she touched him and butterflies filled his stomach._

_ He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pressed against him and placed her arms around his neck. He could feel her smiling, and he pulled away, gazing into her eyes. _

_ "How did I get you?" he whispered in her ear, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers together. She smiled at him again, causing more butterflies to erupt in his stomach. _

_ "Opposites attract, right?" she laughed and stood up on her tiptoes. Their lips met in another kiss, and Draco snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him._

She was right, of course. She always was.

Opposites attract.

It was inevitable that they'd end up together.

It was inevitable that they'd fall apart.

* * *

_You've taken me to the top_

_And let me fall back south_

_You've had me at the top of the pile_

_And then had me kissing the ground_

Hermione felt perfect. Nothing could ruin this amazing day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, she was holding hands with the man she loved, and the grass they were laying on was as soft as a blanket.

"That one looks like that wretched bird that almost cost me my arm!" Draco said, pointing to a large white cloud. Hermione held in her laughter and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She didn't know how long they'd been lying there, or how much longer they'd stay. All she knew was that she was happier than she'd ever been.

Draco Malfoy had placed her on top of the world, and she didn't ever want to come down. Draco turned to her and prodded her in the shoulder. She looked over at him and moved up to lean back on her elbows.

"What?"

"Let's go home," he said, poking her again. Hermione pouted.

"Alright, fine." They stood up, hand in hand, and began to walk back towards the path of the park.

"What do you want to do at home?" Hermione asked, looking at him curiously. He responded with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"How about a movie?" She suggested. Draco looked slightly put out.

"Actually, I'm going to Blaise's later," he responded.

"Oh, okay. What are you guys gunna do?" She asked.

"Probably just play some Quidditch," He answered slowly. Hermione didn't reply, and they continued on down the path, trying to find an isolated spot so they could apparate home.

* * *

When they arrived back at their flat, Hermione decided to take a quick shower. After all, they had been lying on the ground for quite a while. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She could hear Draco turn the television on and then all other noise was lost when she turned the water on.

The shower felt nice, the warm water cascading over her body and leaving her feeling fresh and clean. When she was done, she put on her bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to see Draco sitting on the couch still. Instead, there was a slip of paper on the coffee table.

_Hermione_

_ I've gone to Blaise's. Probably won't be home til past midnight. Don't stay up for me. _

_ Love, Draco_

She sighed and placed the paper back where she found it, then went to her room to get dressed.

Hermione sat on the edge of the couch, watching a cheesy movie. There was a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table, barely touched, but she was enjoying the movie. She never watched these when Draco was home; he always complained and made her change the channel. She yawned and scratched at a spot on her arm, and glanced at her watch.

_Whoah, three AM? I guess I'd better get going to bed… _Before she could stand up, however, there was a crash outside the door. She stood up, wand at the ready, but when the door opened, it was only Draco.

He looked like a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. He stumbled slightly towards Hermione and looked at her.

"I thought I told… told you to not stay up," Draco slurred, looking at her through narrowed eyes. Hermione crossed her arms.

"I thought you said you were just going to Blaise's house. I know Blaise doesn't drink anymore, so what's this all about?"

"What's… what all about." He said bluntly, stumbling forward a little more. Hermione made a gesture towards him and scoffed.

"You being piss drunk!"

"I. Am not DRUNK Hermione. I'm just… tired." He opened his mouth wide as if he was yawning, but no noise came out. Hermione was seething with anger. He took a step towards her, a smile creeping across his face.

"Come on, baby, just forget about it, let's go back to our room," he said, but Hermione had trouble understanding because of his stuttering and mispronouncing of words. To emphasize his point, he forcefully grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, trying to reach down for a kiss. Hermione tried to shove him away in disgust, but he just pulled her even closer and held tighter.

"Why are you resisting me?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione managed to get a swift kick to his shin, causing him to let go of her, and she hopped backwards, looking at him angrily.

"Shit, Hermione, what's your problem?" he shouted, taking another menacing step towards her. She tried to turn away, wanting to get away from him, but he grabbed her upper arm in a vice-like grip, yanking her back towards him. His grip was so tight that her fingers started to tingle from the loss of blood circulation, and she struggled against him.

"Draco, please…" she looked up at him. He stared down at her, his silver eyes shadowed over with lust. Finally, he let her go. She stumbled away from him, afraid for the first time in years. He swiftly turned and walked towards the door, bumping into a wall on his way there.

"Where are you going?" She called. He didn't answer, and instead, reached for the doorknob.

"Draco, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset!" She said, still standing far back. He turned and looked at her, that smile lighting up his face again.

"That's what I wanted to hear…" He muttered, striding forward and pulling her into his arms.

_We've heard and seen it all_

_No one's talked us out_

_The problems that have come_

_Haven't yet torn us down_

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she felt a throbbing pain in her arm. She pulled her sleeve up and saw a hand shaped bruise, blooming purple and blue. She looked over to Draco, who was still sound asleep. She was utterly disgusted with herself. Why would she give in to him? Why would she apologize to him? She hadn't done anything wrong. It just showed the power he held over her, and it scared her.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had gone through everything that any couple could possibly go through. Pregnancy scares, cheating, long distance, you name it. They always made it through all right, and Hermione wasn't ready to let him go, no matter how bad he may treat her sometimes.

She rolled over onto her side and laid a hand on Draco's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was relaxing, and for a minute she forgot what she had been upset about. Suddenly, she felt him stir, and she watched as his eyes slowly opened and his arms went up in a stretch.

_Wait for it, wait for it…_ Hermione thought to herself…

"My head is killing me."

_Ah, there it is._

Hermione stood up and stretched, then walked out of the room, leaving him to watch her retreating back curiously. She walked into the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make pancakes, and got cooking. She placed two pancakes on her plate, but instead of walking to the dining room table, she just stayed at the counter and started to eat standing up.

Draco walked out of their bedroom and came to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe.

"Good morning, Hermione," He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Good morning." She responded curtly.

"Aww, you made my favorite breakfast!" He exclaimed.

"Sure did."

"Where's my plate?"

Hermione looked at him, took the last bite of her pancake, and carried her plate over to the sink and began to wash it.

"Hermione?"

"If you want pancakes Draco, make your own god damn pancakes!" she said, turning around to face him. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Ok, sorry…" He mumbled. "Why are you in such a bad mood, anyway?"

She took a deep breath, feeling her pulse go up.

"You come home at three in the morning, drunk. You try to deny that you're drunk. You yank me around like I'm some sort of toy. All after you promised me you weren't going to drink anymore," She stated, as calmly as possible. Draco started to laugh, his eyes lighting up.

"Hermione, you didn't actually think I was going to quit drinking, did you?" He said, still chuckling. She gaped at him.

"So you lied, then?"

"I didn't exactly lie… I just didn't think we were being serious at the time…" he mumbled.

"You are ridiculous." Hermione tried to shove past him into the living room, but he stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you say?" He asked, locking his eyes onto hers.

"I _said_, you are a ridiculous liar who can't be trusted with the simplest of things," Hermione stated, through gritted teeth.

He took a step back.

"For fuck's sake Granger, am I not allowed to have fun anymore?"

"I didn't say you couldn't have fun anymore _Malfoy_, I just think you can have fun without getting wasted!" She said, her voice sounding rather high pitched.

"You are one of the most annoying witches I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Get out of my way, Mudblood, you're blocking the doorway," He practically spit at her.

Hermione felt her face become red and her eyes began to water, but she held her head high and looked him straight in the eye, ignoring the tear that escaped and slid down her face.

Draco's face fell and he looked at her warily, his hand running through his hair again. He timidly reached for her and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean that…" He whispered, stroking her hair. Hermione buried her face in his chest and her tears soaked through his shirt, leaving a little dark spot.

"I love you," She said quietly, her face still hidden. Draco hugged her tighter.

"I love you, too," he said, his breath tickling her ear.

_Am I keeping you awake?_

_If I am, then just say_

_You can make your own decisions_

_You can make your own mistakes_

That night, Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't do this anymore. He was killing her inside. She loved him, more than anyone, but no one should be treated the way he was treating her.

It was up to Draco what he did with his life, how he treated her, what he said to her. He needs to make his own decisions. If he screws up, then that's his problem. Hermione shouldn't let his mistakes get to her and she knew that. No one's perfect, after all (except for maybe her).

She rolled over again, this time to lie on her stomach, and she faced Draco. His eyes were closed, but she could tell that he wasn't sleeping. His breathing was irregular, and he looked stiff. Hermione knew she was probably the reason he was up, because all her moving was making the bed creak. She sighed and closed her eyes, begging herself to fall asleep.

_I'll live and let die_

_All the promises you made_

_But if you lie another time_

_It'll be a lie that's too late_

Hermione found it hard forget about the broken promises. He promised he'd quit drinking. He still drinks. He promised he'd never utter the word "mudblood" again. He said it. He promised he'd help keep the flat clean. He didn't. But Hermione loved him all the same. She just couldn't handle the lying anymore. She hoped more than anything that he'd grow out of it and they'd live happily ever after, but she knew that was just a fantasy.

"Hermione, I'm gunna visit with some friends for a bit, okay?" Draco said, walking into the bedroom, where Hermione was sitting at the window. She stood up and smiled warily at him.

"Okay, have fun," She said quietly, still smiling. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned closer. She felt her heart flutter as he closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a deep kiss and he placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer. She ran her hand through his hair and his throat rumbled with a growl. Hermione pulled back and pushed him lightly, laughing.

"Go have fun with your friends!" she reached up and pecked him on the cheek, and he smiled at her.

"You'll be fine here alone?"

"I can take care of myself, Draco," Hermione said, chuckling. She knew he was only being this nice because he felt bad about what had happened the other night, but it felt good all the same.

"I promise I won't go to any bars, or do anything else reckless!" He shouted as he walked out the door.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the living room, ready for another night alone. She began to flip through the channels, searching for another movie to keep her entertained. When a movie finally caught her eye, she laid back and set her head on a pillow. She was rather vulnerable to sleep as of now, considering she had stayed up most of the night before, and so when she was least expecting it, sleep grabbed a hold of her and she floated away.

The clock on the wall read 4:17 AM. Hermione's nose wrinkled as the scent of flowers and strawberries wafted into her nose. She realized that she was no longer on the couch, and Draco was lying beside her. She turned her head to look at him and she florally smell rushed at her again. She leaned closer to him and inhaled… Yep. Either Draco was wearing perfume, or he had been with a girl who had. Hermione reached over to the lamp that was on her bedside table and turned it on. He was snoring lightly, as he had fallen asleep on his back. Hermione looked at him with a slightly hurt expression, then noticed something strange.

What was unmistakably a hickey was placed on his neck, just under his jaw. Hermione clenched her fists and her face got hot, but she didn't wake him up. Not yet. She slowly climbed out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. She pulled a large trunk out from under the bed and opened her wardrobe, pulling everything off the hangers and throwing them in. She didn't stop to fold anything neatly; she just continued to toss everything in. She tiptoed to the bathroom and grabbed everything and tossed that in to. Hermione gingerly closed the trunk, trying to not let it slam shut.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _The trunk lifted into the air, with Hermione pointing her wand at it. She led it out the door and to the living room, where she sat at the kitchen counter and grabbed a notepad.

_Malfoy,_

_ I'm leaving. I'm through with you and your games. Don't look for me. Don't write me. Goodbye. _

_ Hermione Jean Granger_

* * *

_That night I slept_

_On your side of the bed_

_So it was ready when you got home_

_We're like noughts and crosses in that_

_Opposites always attract_

Narcissa Malfoy was grinning from ear to ear when she saw her son at the door.

"Hello, Mother," He said stiffly. Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug and he awkwardly patted her back.

"How have you been, dear? You haven't come to see me in nearly a year Draco, that is not acceptable!" She said, a hurt look in her eye. Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I've just been… busy."

"With a girl?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded curtly and shrugged.

"Excellent, when do I get to meet her?" Draco stiffened.

"You don't. We're not… together anymore."

"Oh, that's a shame… well, who was she anyway?"

"Hermione Granger."

"That mudblood girl you went to school with? You can't be serious."

"Don't call her that," Draco said, his voice rising. Narcissa cocked an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"You two were nothing alike as I recall you saying all those years at school, how did you two end up together, Draco?"

"Opposites attract I suppose, mum."

_You always have your way_

_But now it's too soon for you to say_

_Will we be always, always?_

Hermione arrived at the front doorstep of her old flat at a quarter past ten. Her heart was pounding so loud that she was sure the neighbors could here, and she was trembling so hard that one might think she had fallen into a frozen lake.

Here she was. She rapped on the door quickly before she lost the nerve, but there was no response. She pulled out her wand and unlocked the door, and stepped into the dark apartment.

"Draco?" She called out, her voice shaking. "Are you home?"

No answer. She turned on the light and walked into the kitchen. God, she had missed this. There was a picture on the counter of Draco and his mum, and Hermione grinned. Then she caught site of the note next to it and reached for it slowly.

_Granger_

_ If you come by when I'm gone, good. I don't want to see you. I waited months for you and you never came, you never had the decency to reply to my letters, or even read them for that matter. Now it's my turn to say I'm through with you and your games. _

_ Draco Malfoy_

_You've had your way_

_You've had your way_

_You've had your way…_

* * *

_**A/N: was it really bad? D: Help me out here. Review. Love me.**  
_


End file.
